Darkstorm Multiversal Season 3 Episode 5: Curse of Sombra Pt. 2: The Dark Cage Unlocked
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Previously on Darkstorm Multiversal So my Nightmares are not an isolated incedent and now its time I got some answers from the ruling power in the crystal empire, I just hope the Cage in my head holds otherwise I fear what may unfold between me and my friends. Transcript (The Ed Trio & the Mane 6 arrived at the Ponyville Train Station to wait for both Darkstorm & the Friendship Express.) Double G: (as the group wait for Darkstorm) There we go, we're right on schedule. Darkstorm:(Smokes in) sorry I'm late Twilight: Its ok, but listen if we are heading to the Crystal Empire I think its time to use the spell we were working on (blasts Darkstorm with a spell) Darkstorm: (Turning into a pony to help him blend in) How do I look? Twilight: Oh my Double G: It is definitely an unique look. Eddy Green: Sweet Spell Twilight, this will be a perfect cover for Darkstorm. Rarity: Anyway, it's best we get on board the train before it leaves. Applejack: Right, once the train arrives, everypony inside. Darkstorm: No arguments here Ed Trio, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity: (head inside the Friendship Express with Darkstorm & Twilight Sparkle) Eddy Green: First stop, the Crystal Empire! Pinkie Pie: Oh Boy, oh boy! This is exciting! Can't wait to see the Crystal Empire once again. The train leaves the station puffing on its way to the next station. Darkstorm: (Relaxing) Twilight Sparkle: It would also be nice to see my brother Shining Armour & his wife, Princess Cadence again. Darkstorm: You said she had a kid. Twlight Sparkle: Oh yes. The first born baby alicorn, Flurry Heart. Eddy Green: Born? Alicorn? (Laughing a bit) Your kidding, right? Rainbow Dash: We're kidding, wrong. The three of you & Darkstorm might be in for a bit of a shock. Double G: If it's possible then I have so many questions that must have answers. Ed Wreck: Coochie coochie coo. Darkstorm: I have five kids back home, I miss them all the time. Fluttershy: Aww, I think you make a cute & brave father figure, Darkstorm. I would very much like to meet your five kids soon. Darkstorm: I will see what I can do and if the dimensional bridge will hold. the train speeds down the tracks towards the Crystal Empire before hitting a heavy blizzard. Eddy Green: Geez, I'd forgot how cold the Frozen North is. Double G: Hopefully we'll see the Crystal Empire soon once we pass this heavy blizzard. Make sure we packed our snow gear. Rarity: Well the Crystal Empire is bright & sunny the last time we checked. How can it be a blizzard of the Frozen North here? Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... hopefully we're not too late. Darkstorm's chest glows with dragons fire to keep him warm Darkstorm: (Stretching his wings and nips at them cleaning them) I assume that its a walk to the Empire? (the train stops at the station) Twilight Sparkle: We're here. (Exits the train with the Mane 6, Ed Trio & Darkstorm) Ed Wreck: (shiver a bit from the cold while wearing snow clothes with the group) Cold...! Rarity: One pony can never be too preprared with the right equipment. Darkstorm:(Sighs not being affected by the cold thanks to the flames in his chest warming him) Eddy Green: Come on, let's get going. The sooner we warn the Crystal Empire about this Sombreo guy, the better. Double G: Its pronounced, Sombra, Eddy. Eddy Green: You know what I mean. (Head out to the Crystal Empire on hoof with Ed Wreck, Double G & the Mane 6) Fluttershy: (gulps a bit) Hopefully, it won't be too much trouble... (shivers a bit while she is near Darkstorm, a bit frightful on about King Sombra's return) Darkstorm: (drapes a wing around her heating up his wing to keep her warm) You alright? Twilight: You seem to have acclimated to the new form. Darkstorm: Its not the first time I was turned into a nondipedal individual. Twilight: Oh? Darkstorm: Long story short I was once turned into a while for a few hours back home. Twilight: (Imagining Darkstorm as a wolf and giggles to herself) Ed Wreck: Like a werewolf? (howls like a werewolf) Awoooo! Rainbow Dash: (giggles a bit) No, not that kind of wolf, Ed. Fluttershy: (imagining Darkstorm as a wolf, thinking it be very cute, while giggling to herself a well) Double G: According to my calculations & if they are correct, we should be near the front entrance to the Crystal Empire. Be weary thou, sunglasses might be needed incase of flashing lights from the crystals, Darkstorm:(smiles keeping Fluttershy next to him to keep her warm with his Dragons fire before howling like a wolf) Alrighty then. Twilight:(Giggles from his howl) Eddy Green: (seeing the Crystal Empire) Holy cow! No wonder it's called the Crystal Empire. Pinkie Pie: Now you know. We have a bit of history here, even when the Crystal Empire had hosted the Equestria Games here before. Darkstorm: Reminds me of home; bustling city life, lively trade, and semi-good politics. Twilight: I assume politics are not your strong suit? Darkstorm: Not really no. Double G: Oh, we might've figured. Darkstorm: But it has to be done for the good of the kingdom Luna: Flies in) All too true Darkstorm Twilight:(Bows) Luna: There are some things you all should know (Ears lower) Darkstorm: You saw my nightmares Luna: As Princess of the Night I tread in the realm of dreams, however yours was unlike I have seen, I fear that even Nightmare Moon would keep her distance from what I saw. But that is not all Sombra came to me when I woke in bed. Darkstorm: What happened? Luna: (Sighs) Twilight: He offered a deal? Luna; Unfortunately yes. Twilight: Does Celestia know? Luna: Yes. Darkstorm: Do not take the deal. Luna: Darkstorm Darkstorm: I have seen it all before someone offered a deal to save their people only to be a dark lie.